The present invention relates to an electronic device for controlling the function of an electronic yarn clearer which comprises a sensing device producing a sensing signal representative of a transverse dimension of the traveling yarn, or the deviations of the transverse dimension, an evaluating or evaluation circuit operatively connected to the sensing device for detecting and evaluating yarn faults and producing yarn severing pulses upon appearance of undesirably great yarn faults.
Electronic yarn or thread clearers are used on yarn production machines, in particular automatic winding machines, for eliminating undesired yarn faults, such as thick places, from the yarn. Such thick places are yarn sections exceeding a defined thickness or length and thickness. Setting devices are provided for feeding in the parameters necessary for evaluating the yarn faults, which setting devices may furnish one or several control voltages dependent on the construction of the yarn clearer.
An electronic yarn clearer comprising several signal channels and electronic circuitry for testing and setting the functions of the yarn clearer is disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 531,459, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,216 and corresponding other patents. Such electronic circuitry enables one to very accurately set an electronic yarn clearer, however requires some skill and a relatively great expenditure of time since the single signal channels must be set one after another.